GSG 9
Dark Matter arc= |speed = Moderate|image1 = GSG9 Variants.png}}The Grenzschutzgruppe 9 (GSG 9) (English: Border Protection Group 9) are friendly NPC's featured in Operation: Darkness Rising in the Dark Matter Event. Appearance They appear similar to their real life counterpart, but they have different uniform, eye and visor color. They equipped the ballistic armor, arm pads on each arm with Germany flag on it and they have an AM95 helmet with woodland camouflage. They all have holsters at their legs. Variant 1 The variant 1 has dark blue uniform color, have black eye color and has blue visor color. Variant 2 The variant 2 has pigment blue uniform color, have lavender eye color and has dark blue visor color. Variant 3 The variant 3 has blue uniform color, have blue eye color and has light blue visor color. Variant 4 The variant 4 has navy blue uniform color, have brown eye color and has turquoise visor color. Equipment *H&K G36 *H&K G36c *H&K MP5 *H&K MP7 *H&K PSG 1 *Steyr AUG External links *Wikipedia - GSG-9 |-| Co-Op Campaign arc= |founded = 1973|leader(s) = German Federal Police |active = 1973-present||engagements = *The Centurion Armament Conspiracy}}The Grenzschutzgruppe 9 (GSG 9) (English: Border Protection Group 9) is a faction featured in Operation: Tempest in Co-Op Campaign. They only appear in the level Summit of All Fears. Description GSG 9 serves as the tactical unit for the federal police, involved in operations against kidnapping, terrorism, and hostage-taking. They're known for taking in over 1500 operations, most of them covert similar to most military special forces. The Summit In response for The Coded's attacks on Pixelarica and the sudden scandals and incidents surrounded private companies in regards to world security. The United Nations had called for an emergency summit in Hamburg, Germany to discuss upon the issues. The German government had deployed extra security measures in order to ensure the security of the delegates for the General Assembly, including the GSG 9 who assisted as the security team for the summit. At 9:00AM, during a morning speech, armored vehicles attacked checkpoints outside of the summit perimeter. German security teams attempted to lockdown the summit, however the hostiles stormed the summit building and held the entire hostage by planting bombs around the building. Two teams of GSG 9 operatives were sent in to rescue the hostages and eliminate the terrorists, however they were ordered to stand down due to amount of terrorists in the building, and the amount of hostages held in the assembly room. The two teams were trapped inside the summit building, hiding into an office room and sustaining a causality. Task Force: PIXEL were sent to aid in the German authorities with the rescue, Pixel 1-1 was sent to relieve the GSG 9 squad. Hund; the fireteam leader, was one of the survivors of the ceasefire, with his two other teammates. As a joint operation, both the task force and the GSG 9 began a rescue operation, clearing the summit building of Pixel Gunner terrorists. By the time they reach the assembly floor, the secondary GSG 9 team stormed into the building at the last second, rappelling down the roof and aiding in the elimination of all hostiles, including their leader. Alfa then picks up the phone of one corpse and hands it over to a police officer, ending their mission. Weapons and Equipment Assault Rifles *Bundeswehr Carbine *Marksman *Secret Forces Carbine Submachine Guns * Mini Friend * Simple Machine Gun Shotguns * Simple Shotgun * Tactical Shotgun Backup * Fast Death * Hitman Pistol *Interceptor * Pixel Gun * Zombie Slayer Melee * Combat Knife Sniper *Secret Forces Marksman Rifle *Sentinel *Sniper Rifle Category:Friendly Category:AI Category:Dark Matter Category:Faction Category:Co-Op Campaign